memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Immer die Last mit den Tribbles
Die USS Defiant wird durch einen klingonischen Spion mit Hilfe eines Drehkörpers mehr als 100 Jahre in die Vergangenheit befördert. Zusammenfassung Auf Deep Space 9 tauchen zwei dunkelgekleidete und humorlos erscheinende Männer auf. Sie sind von der Föderationsbehörde für temporale Ermittlungen. Als sie auf der OPS erscheinen, wollen sie Sisko sprechen. Er soll von dem Vorfall mit der [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]] berichten. Sisko berichtet, dass die cardassianische Regierung sie gebeten hat, den bajoranischen Drehkörper der Zeit zurück nach Bajor zu bringen. Nachdem sie den Drehkörper von Cardassia Prime geholt haben, überprüft man die Echtheit des Drehkörpers. Die Defiant ist nach der Bescheinigung der Echtheit mit einem menschlichen Händler namens Barry Waddle auf dem Weg zurück nach Bajor. Er saß durch den klingonischen Angriff auf Cardassia fest. Als die Crew anfängt, sich endlich mal zu entspannen, wird sie plötzlich von einer Welle Chronoton-Strahlung erfasst. Das Schiff fällt unter Warp, verliert die Tarnung, und jemand beamt von Bord: Es ist Waddle. Nachdem die Tarnung wieder funktioniert, berichtet Dax, dass sie 200 Lichtjahre von ihrer letzten Position enfernt sind und die Sensoren haben ein Schiff direkt voraus entdeckt. Sisko lässt den Monitor einschalten und vor ihnen liegt die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] – James T. Kirks Schiff. Es ist Sternzeit 4523,7 (Vor 105 Jahren, 1 Monat und 12 Tagen. Ein Freitag!). Sie umkreisen mit der Enterprise eine alte Deep-Space-Station namens K-7 nahe an der klingonischen Grenze. Mittlerweile hat man herausgefunden, dass kurz vor dem Zeitsprung Waddle in die Kabine des Drehkörpers eingedrungen ist und damit die Zeitreise verursacht hat. Schnell finden sie heraus, dass er in Wirklichkeit ein Klingone ist, der sich zu dieser Zeit als Arne Darvin auf der Station befand. Er hatte damals den Auftrag sich als offizieller Vertreter der Föderation auszugeben um die Kolonisierungsbemühungen der Föderation zunichte zu machen, indem er eine Ladung Getreide auf K-7 vergiftete. Kirk hatte Darvin entlarvt, bevor das vergiftete Getreide zu den Planeten geschickt wurde. Der klingonische Geheimdienst hatte ihn dann fallen gelassen und von da an versuchte er sich als Händler durchzuschlagen, was aber nicht ganz gelang. Als er dann durch den klingonischen Angriff auf Cardassia festsaß, reichte es ihm völlig. Als er dann aber von dem Drehkörper höhrte, ergriff er seine Chance und reiste mit Hife der Defiant in die Vergangenheit. Nun will er die Geschichte verändern, damit er nicht so ein armseliges Leben führen muss. Um unauffällig erscheinen zu können, statten sie sich mit alten Uniformen aus und Lieutenant Dax, Lieutenant Bashir, "Lieutenant" Sisko und "Fähnrich" O'Brien beamen auf die Enterprise. Odo und Worf beamen auf die Station. Odo beobachtet, wie Cyrano Jones einen Tribble in der Stationsbar verkaufen will. Als Worf in die Bar kommt, hört er plötzlich ein Geräusch und Odo zeigt ihm, dass es ein Tribble ist. Aber Worf scheint nicht gerade begeistert zu sein einen Tribble zu sehen. Worf erzählt Odo, dass die Tribbles ein ökologischer Todfeind des Klingonischen Reiches waren. Ende des 23. Jahrhunderts waren die Tribbles dann vollständig von den Klingonen ausgerottet worden. Plötzlich ertönt Roter Alarm auf der Enterprise. Ein klingonischer Schlachtkreuzer, die [[IKS Gr'oth|IKS Gr'oth]], hat die Station erreicht. Es ist Koloths Schiff, ein alter Freund von Curzon Dax und somit auch von Jadzia. Jedoch erlaubt ihnen Captain Kirk ein dutzend Männer zur Erholung auf die Station zu beamen und der Rote Alarm wird beendet. O'Brien und Bashir beamen nun zur Station. In der Station, wo sie Odo und Worf treffen, setzen sie sich zu ihnen und beginnen mit einer Konversation. Als die Kellnerin nach einer Bestellung fragt, sagt sie, dass niemand mehr diesen Raktajino bestellen soll. Bashir fragt, wer ihn haben wollte, und sie sagt, die Klingonen. Bashir fragt, welche, und die Kellnerin sagt, die, die um sie herum sitzen. Bashir ist völlig überrascht, wie die Klingonen ausehen, denn sie sehen aus wie Menschen. Als alle Worf fragend anschauen, sagt dieser, das wäre eine lange Geschichte und dass die Klingonen das nicht mit Außenstehenden erörtern. Aufgrund von ziemlich harten Beleidigungen von einen Klingonen geht Scotty, der Chefingenieur der Enterprise, auf ihn los. Es kommt zu einer Prügelei zwischen den Klingonen und den Föderierten und O'Brien und Bashir machen natürlich mit, nur Odo bleibt wie immer ruhig. Das ist auch gut so, denn Odo kann Darvin entdecken und er und Worf verfolgen ihn. O'Brien und Bashir müssen sich nun eine Standpauke von Captain Kirk anhören. Unterdessen vermehren sich die Tribbles ohne jegliche Unterbrechung. Odo und Worf haben Darvin erwischt, aber er hat seinen Plan schon eingeleitet und prahlt damit: Er hat eine Bombe in einen Tribble eingebaut. Die Suche nach dem einzelnen Tribble gestaltet sich schwierig, denn es sind mittlerweile fast zwei Millionen. Da sie auf der Brücke der Enterprise sind, benutzen Sisko und Dax die internen Sensoren des Schiffes. Sie ist nicht auf der Enterprise, also muss die Bombe auf der Station sein. Da die Bombe nur da sein kann, wo Kirk in der nächsten Zeit sein wird, sucht man im Getreidesilo. Kurz bevor die Bombe explodiert, wird sie in den Weltraum gebeamt. Die Geschichte nimmt ihren Lauf und der junge Darvin wird wieder von Kirk entlarvt. Bevor sie gehen, muss Sisko noch etwas tun: Sisko geht zu Kirk und sagt ihm, dass er nur kurzfristig auf der Enterprise ist und dass es eine Ehre war unter ihm zu dienen. Nachdem sich die Männer von der temporalen Ermittlung noch über Siskos Gespräch geäußert haben, gehen sie wieder und sind zufrieden, dass sie Zeitreise ohne Folgen geblieben ist. Aber etwas hatte Sisko ihnen verschwiegen: Sie haben die Tribbles wieder aus der Vergangenheit mitgebracht und sie sind auf Deep Space 9 schon fleißig am vermehren. Hintergrundinformationen * Die Namen der Ermittler, „Dulmur“ und „Lucsly“, sollen Anagramme der Namen der FBI-Agenten aus Akte X, Mulder und Scully, sein. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen wurde die noch in einem früheren Skriptentwurf benutzte „korrekte“ Schreibweise „Dulmer“ jedoch in das nicht mehr passende „Dulmur“ geändert. * Dies ist eine Folge, die zum 30. Geburtstag von Star Trek gemacht worden ist. Man hat Ausschnitte aus der TOS-Folge und verwendet. Wie diese zusammengeführt wurden, zeigt J. Trent Adams in seinem Artikel Double Trouble. * Da man Ausschnitte aus der TOS-Folge verwendet hat, mussten sich die Produzenten etwas einfallen lassen, das das unterschiedliche Aussehen der Klingonen erklärt. Worf antwortet auf die Frage was mit den Klingonen passiert sei, dass Klingonen diese Angelegenheit nicht mit Außenstehenden erörtern. Auch für die Zuschauer gab es erst in eine Erklärung. * Eher was zum Schmunzeln: Als Kirk gegen Ende der Folge aus diesem Berg von Tribbles herausschaut, wirft Dax, nachdem die Bombe von Bord gebeamt wurde, einen Tribble über die Schulter. Dieser Tribble trifft „zufällig“ Kirk. * Während sich Sisko, Bashir und O'Brien die TOS-Uniformen entsprechend ihrer Gruppenzugehörigkeit anlegen (wenn auch bei Sisko und O'Brien mit vertauschten Farben), entscheidet sich Dax für eine rote Uniform, obschon sie eigentlich auch in der Vergangenheit zur blauen Abteilung gehört. * Das Budget dieser Folge betrug 3 Millionen US-Dollar. * Jake Sisko taucht in dieser Episode nicht auf. * David Gerrold hat insgesamt vier Cameo-Auftritte als Redshirt. * Für die Schlussszene wurden 1500 Tribbles benötigt. * Zu dieser Episode schrieb Diane Carey den Roman Neuer Ärger mit den Tribbles. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Jack Blessing als Dulmur * James W. Hansen als Lucsly * Charlie Brill als Arne Darvin * Leslie Ackerman als Die Serviererin * Charles S. Chun als Der Ingenieur * Deirdre L. Imershein als Lieutenant Watley * David Gerrold als Sicherheitswache * Mark Allen Shepherd als Morn Darsteller aus der Originalepisode * William Shatner als Captain James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy als Commander Spock * DeForest Kelley als Doktor Leonard McCoy * James Doohan als Commander Montgomery Scott * Nichelle Nichols als Lieutenant Uhura * Walter Koenig als Lieutenant Pavel Chekov * Stanley Adams als Cyrano Jones * Paul Baxley als Fähnrich Freeman * Whit Bissell als Lurry * Michael Pataki als Korax * Guy Raymond als Händler * David Ross als Wache * William Schallert als Nilz Baris Verweise Kategorie:Episode (DS9) en:Trials and Tribble-ations (episode) es:Trials and Tribble-ations fr:Trials and Tribble-ations ja:DS9:伝説の時空へ nl:Trials and Tribble-ations